


Not Without You

by alraunechan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro day 2016, Developing Relationship, Fluff, I Can't Write Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Saikou no Present desu, Post-Winter Cup, some smut, you will not find a cool Akashi here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alraunechan/pseuds/alraunechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Kuroko spend more and more time together after Kuroko's birthday and gradually fall in love. Kuroko might be the only person who can fry Akashi's brain and make him act like an idiot.</p>
<p>The original prompt from otpprompts:<br/>"A casually calling B 'sweetie' or 'hon' or smth for the first time and B being like (·///·)"</p>
<p>I don't know what happened. Happy (late) AkaKuro day!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Without You

After the Winter Cup final between Seirin and Rakuzan, Kuroko finally reestablished contact with his former teammates and subsequently, regained his old friendships. Specifically, after his birthday, Akashi had become more present in his life. He'd made it a point to speak to Kuroko over the phone as often as his schedule would permit and even go so far as to visit once a week, on his days off from practice.

 

He and Kuroko would do anything and everything together, from shopping for new basketball equipment to sitting down to have dinner with Kuroko's family. Kuroko was surprised with just how accepting his parents were of Akashi and his sudden, unannounced visits. The most surprising aspect was just how natural Akashi's presence and his odd behavior had begun to feel. It was almost as if this was how things should have been and life before Akashi was the strange part. Kuroko also noticed his own growing attachment to his former captain.

Akashi was no fool. He was very aware that he'd become rather out-of-character particularly when it came to Kuroko. From their first meeting, he felt that they were similar and compatible in personality. He'd grown to treasure his time with Kuroko as well as feel lonely when the other boy wasn't near. Although a shocking new development for Akashi, he clearly understood that Kuroko had become a special existence to him; even more than his other former teammates. He was aware that he'd personally gone to great lengths for Kuroko whereas the other GoM received far less contact from him. They were all indispensable and irreplaceable to him but Kuroko was clearly special. It was during one particular phone call that things finally clicked for Akashi, however.

Akashi had been incredibly apologetic to Kuroko when he explained he wouldn't be able to go to Tokyo that week due to a schedule conflict. It was the subsequent conversation that did him in. In apology, Akashi had sent Kuroko an exquisite (and quite expensive) bouquet of purple hyacinths with a striped carnation in the center. This had understandably flustered and exasperated Kuroko, who, while knowing better than to expect any less from Akashi, still had called the other upon hiding the flowers from his family. Kuroko had reprimanded Akashi who was uncharacteristically at a loss for words and also flustered. When he'd clearly deflated during his apology to Kuroko, Kuroko couldn't help but be amused because of the drastic change in Akashi's demeanor and let a genuine laugh escape him into the phone's receiver. Akashi stopped, dead in his tracks, as his heart skipped a beat at the as-of-yet unfamiliar sound. Although unseen to Kuroko, Akashi melted right then and there, smiling warmly and fondly at the phantom player as everything finally fell into place.

After that incident, their relationship remained largely unchanged, with Akashi still visiting Kuroko on a weekly basis and calling him throughout the week; Akashi, as it happened, was not a fan of text messaging. The only difference was the subtle, playful behavior from Akashi; he'd become prone to teasing Kuroko and gauging his reactions as well as becoming increasingly more touchy-feely with him. This manifested as Akashi casually grabbing his shoulder or petting his hair and on occasion, poking his arm. Kuroko wasn't sure if Akashi was conscious of his sudden change in behavior so the former said nothing.

Akashi noticed the subtle change in Kuroko's behavior around him rather quickly. For one, he noted that Kuroko smiled more often and divulged more details about his day when they spoke. Akashi learned just how expressive the shorter boy could be and how much each of his expressions meant to him. That was how it went downhill for Akashi.

Akashi tried subconsciously to make Kuroko smile more. His teasing became more prevalent and more invasive. Of course, Akashi was careful to never cross certain boundaries and apologize if Kuroko ever became uncomfortable. When they were together, he'd often find himself scolded while trying to buy things for Kuroko or pay for his food. It was obvious to Akashi that he was in deep; he'd never consider paying for someone who could pay for themselves or buy unnecessary things, much less for someone else. He was beginning to let Kuroko affect him more than anything. He wanted him, and he wanted Kuroko to want him, too.

They'd become very close after a few short months and always made time for each other in their busy, basketball-filled schedules. Sometimes Kuroko would talk about Seirin and his teammates while Akashi listened to him and Akashi would in turn report his own team's progress. Akashi began to piece certain things together and came to the conclusion that Kuroko probably had special feelings towards him, although he didn't want to get his hopes up that their feelings were mutual.

On one of his weekly visits, Akashi was feeling particularly restless about seeing Kuroko. He'd strangely missed him over the last week and was feeling anxious as he neared the blue haired boy's home. He greeted him as he normally would, however; unbeknownst to him, his genuine smile was affecting the very object of his affections.

They decided to head to the nearby street court for some practice and grab some food on the way back. Their one-on-one went as expected with Akashi dominating, but it was all in good fun. He honestly thought to himself that he hadn't had so much fun since their middle school days. He, perhaps, relaxed a bit more than he expected because he found himself smiling widely as they played and laughing wholeheartedly; a huge surprise to the phantom sixth man.

At Kuroko's 'request', they ate at Maji Burger and walked back to his house at the end of the day, (a milkshake in Kuroko's hands, of course). Feeling his anxiety from that morning settle in his gut again, Akashi prepared himself to say his goodbye. When they got to Kuroko's house, he could scarcely control what he was saying before he said it.

"Thank you for accompanying me today, as always, Kuroko."

"Akashi-kun is the one who commuted from Kyoto just to hang out. You still won't permit me to see you off at the station, either."

"There's no need for you to see me off," the redhead dismissed. His chest suddenly felt painfully tight.

"If I visited you in Kyoto, you would probably see me off, though," Kuroko protested.

Neither of them had brought up that idea, although they'd both certainly considered it. The commute itself was more than 2 hours by bullet-train, one-way. In addition, it was far too expensive. They both knew that Akashi could readily pay any such expense, and would absolutely pay Kuroko's train fare. The idea just didn't sit well with Kuroko and Akashi respected that.

"Perhaps we can plan our next holiday for Kyoto then?"  he hadn't meant to let his desperation show in his voice but he knew that Kuroko must have heard it. Kuroko may or may have been smiling but Akashi was already too concerned with saving face to notice.

"You can finally meet my father and make your intentions clear," he chuckled nervously; his words running together. "I'll even arrange for us to share a room so you can step with me. How about it, sweetie?"

The words left his mouth faster than he could process them. He turned to look at Kuroko, terror barely contained in his expression, to see the shorter boy's face completely red; no discernable emotion visible.

After a very tense and awkward silence, Kuroko subtly bowed his head in Akashi's direction, not meeting his eyes, and walked into his house without a word. Akashi stood in stunned silence before eventually leaving the property and heading to the station. His ride home was a complete blur as his mind raced everywhere and nowhere. He'd never felt more terrified; not when Murasakibara had first challenged him in basketball during their Teikou days, nor when he faced off against Seirin at the Winter Cup and tasted his first defeat. Kuroko Tetsuya was the one thing left in his life that he was afraid of losing. He just couldn't afford to lose him.

The following week, the distance between the two could not lift the tension. Akashi couldn't bring himself to call Kuroko and he'd gotten no word from said boy. It was suffocating. Akashi, who had never quite known what losing contact with someone he cared about was like, was afflicted with near-crippling anxiety. His teammates recognized that something was wrong but didn't feel that it was something they could talk to the redheaded captain about. Simply put, Akashi was a mess and was punishing himself for more and more as time wore on.

By the end of the week, he resolved that he would go see Kuroko and do anything to make up with him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle the stress of not knowing where they stood or whether they were even still friends.

He popped by Kuroko's residence around 10am on Sunday morning, not worrying too much about coming announced. When he knocked on the front door, he was a bit surprised to see Kuroko's mother answer but her smile was welcoming as she greeted him and invited him inside, informing him that Kuroko was in his room after having breakfast brought to him. She mentioned that he had seemed under the weather all week and had hardly spoken to anyone.  That hurt Akashi more than his own insecurities had.

He knocked on the door to Kuroko's bedroom and was greeted by the sight of a very disheveled-loking Kuroko. An obvious surprise flashed over the smaller boy's face and Akashi did not miss the lack of contempt upon it, in fact, he looked almost happy to see the redhead.

"Akashi-kun, what brings you here?" he asked with little confidence in his voice. The question itself didn't seem to want an answer so Akashi paid it little mind.

"I didn't hear from you all week." The statement sounded very forced to his own ears. This wasn't what he wanted to say.

Seemingly sensing the redhead's intent, Kuroko motioned for Akashi to follow him into his room as he closed the door and took a seat on his bed. He slipped his hands between his thighs and looked down, his fringe covering his eyes. Akashi looked down at him with concern, hesitantly taking a seat beside the blue haired boy.

"I received some unpleasant news the day after we  last met," he began. "I must not have been paying attention to the date... I was sure that I'd marked it on my calendar..." he trailed off.

"What's wrong, Kuroko?" Akashi asked in genuine concern.

"I... missed Maji Burger's 2 for 1 milkshake promotion last week..." 

Akashi Seijuurou was an understanding person. At the very least, he'd never dismiss someone's problems. This, however, he had no idea what to make of this situation.

"...."

The lack of response from Akashi did not deter Kuroko, however.

"It was rather difficult to recover from the shock and subsequent regret i experienced," he continued. "I'd been looking forward to it for quite some time now."

Akashi felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders. He wasn't quite out of the woods, per se, but he was no longer the sole reason for Kuroko's turmoil. He could handle this.

The redhead un-tensed and smiled softly before a puff of laughter escaped his lips. The sound was so genuine and light, Kuroko turned to him in slight surprise. When their eyes met, baby-blue met vibrant red and he noticed the way the older boy's eyes crinkled at the corners in a smile. Kuroko felt his blush reach his ears but he didn't want to look away.

Suddenly, Akashi gently took Kuroko's hands in his own and looked at him seriously.

"Kuroko... I was so worried that you wouldn't talk to me again after last time. I don't know why I acted so stupid and said the things i said." In truth, he knew exactly why, but felt like saving at least some of his dignity.

"Kuroko, the truth is that I like you. I've had romantic feelings for a while now; maybe even since middle school. I'm very sorry for any trouble my words caused you as well as any I'm causing you now by saying all this." He knew he was trembling and he knew Kuroko could feel it but that didn't matter now. He'd finally confessed.

"Akashi-kun.... Thank you. I was rather perturbed by the things you said; even if I'd gotten used to your teasing. I really don't like being made fun of, but I never thought you were trying to hurt my feelings. It was obvious that you weren't yourself right then, so I don't blame you for that."

Kuroko had his eyes closed but Akashi could tell he wasn't done.

"I'm happy that our feelings are finally mutual, Akashi-kun," he opened his eyes and looked at the redhead warmly. His cheeks were tinged pink and the room felt suddenly very cramped.

Akashi moved to close the distance between them, heart beating wildly in his ears. He placed his hand next to Kuroko's and leaned in, focusing on pale lips and the warm breath that came from between them. Kuroko met him half-way and pressed his lips lightly to Akashi's. Their movements were timid and exploratory; with no urgency. They pulled away after a while, in a comfortable silence before Akashi claimed his lips again.

This time, Akashi parted his lips and licked Kuroko's bottom lip, receiving a small groan in response. Kuroko parted his lips for Akashi and was rewarded with a warm tongue licking the inside of his lip and then running along his own tongue. His room felt too hot and he was feeling dizzy.

Akashi guided Kuroko onto his bed, hovering over him and looking at his pretty, flushed face before descending and crashing their mouths together heatedly. Kuroko's breath was hot and his tongue tasted sweet. Akashi savored the taste of the blue haired boy's mouth; the taste of Kuroko. He couldn't form coherent thoughts. He finally had what he wanted and it tasted so good.

Beneath him, Kuroko writhed and moaned into the redhead's mouth while his hands ran through soft, red locks. He pushed and pulled Akashi's head as he kissed him fervently, enjoying the breathy moans the older boy made.

Akashi was holding himself up by his elbows, passionately kissing Kuroko while he dipped his hips into the smaller boy's, eliciting a gasp from underneath him. Kuroko's hands firm in his hair, he grinded down experimentally and was met with a sweet friction that left his pants feeling too tight.

Kuroko continued to kiss Akashi, whimpering every now and then when Akashi's bulge pushed against his own  _just_ right.

Akashi's mouth was warm and tasted just a bit like mint and his erratic breaths only spurred him on. Kuroko couldn't help trying to devour the taste of the boy he'd come to yearn for.

Akashi stopped too suddenly for Kuroko's liking but looked at him seriously.

"Kuroko... We can't go very far from here..." Kuroko silently agreed.

"Can I do something else instead...?" the question was asked hesitantly but eagerly. Kuroko said nothing, imploring the redhead to continue.

"Can I take care of... the both of us..?" this time, Akashi looked at him from beneath his eyelashes, seduction dripping from his voice. Akashi wasn't really asking, but Kuroko nodded anyway, rather lost in his own desire and curiosity. Neither had ever been so intimate with anyone. They were both kind of excited to see the other exposed.

Without further ado, Akashi reached down Kuroko's body and carefully pulled his pajama bottoms and boxers over and off of his straining hard-on. His fingers gently glided along the smooth skin of his shaft and up to its pink tip where prefluid was leaking. Akashi unconsciously licked his lip.

Kuroko sucked in shaky breaths as Akashi exposed and touched him. The older boy then sat up and undid his pants, quickly pulling them along with his underwear sufficiently down his thighs. Looking at Akashi's length exposed, Kuroko shuddered. It was a pretty pink at the tip and perhaps just a little longer than his own. He briefly thought to himself that it looked delicious before looking back up to Akashi's face, their lust-blown eyes locking onto each other.

Akashi took both of them in his hand and shared a brief open-mouthed kiss with Kuroko while thumbing their slits, smearing the prefluid. His hand now lubricated, he slowly stroked the length of both of their cocks, not missing the way Kuroko looked at his face with hooded eyes and his bottom lip between his teeth. He fought back a groan and pumped his hand faster.

They stared into each other's eyes as they began to rock their hips in unison. Akashi's hand pumped faster and Kuroko did his best to muffle his moans. Akashi grunted and stroked them harder, feeling his end nearing. Kuroko probably felt it too as he urged the redhead with a seductive look. They held each other's gazes as they bucked into each other, white coating Akashi's hand and dribbling onto Kuroko's shirt.

They slowly came down from their high as Kuroko handed Akashi some tissues. He cleaned them both in comfortable silence and when he'd finished, they smiled lazily at each other, Akashi pecking Kuroko's lips.

".... Kuroko."

Catching his attention, Kuroko looked at the redhead.

"I did this in the wrong order," he looked away, failing to hide his blush from Kuroko.

"Will you go out with me, Kuroko?"

Kuroko sat up and kissed Akashi's perfectly supple lips before replying, "Please take care of me, Akashi-kun," with a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! You did it! You read the thing!
> 
> I'm uber lazy and probably made lotsa mistakes. I'm usually good about grammar and stuff but this was extremely last minute. Could you help me fix mistakes by pointing them out? I'll be your best friend!
> 
> Anyway, happy AkaKuro day 4.11.16!!


End file.
